Callie's One Night Stand
by calzona7
Summary: We've heard the rumours of Callie's potential one night stand with 'Jenna', so here's my take on it. One shot. Rated mature for a reason. Read & Review.


**A/N: So I think by now we've all heard the rumours of a possible one night stand between Callie and 'Jenna'. This is just a little something I wrote when the rumour presented itself. Enjoy and please review, I love reading what people think…**

Flirting: Touching, giggling, hair flips, bad jokes.

Yep, that about covers it. That's exactly what has been happening ever since Jenna and I were introduced. It's refreshing really, I mean I can't even remember the last time someone flirted with me. Let's just say it's been a while.

Jenna. She is one of Owen's old friends who he flew to Seattle to show us some new mechanical system that's being introduced in the world of prostheses. I have to admit, it didn't take long to impress me. First with the big smile, then the endless supply of compliments thrown my way, and the sparkling brown eyes. Yeah, I was impressed pretty easily.

And that was all before she introduced me to her innovative new mechanical system that is sure to be a big help in my trial. It would save time, energy, resources. It really is a win-win all around. Like I said, very impressed.

This is why, when we had finished working - and flirting - for the day, it was next to impossible to say no when she asked me out to drinks. To say I was intrigued would be an understatement. So, here we are, sitting at Joe's drinking wine and flirting shamelessly.

I catch myself a couple of times feeling guilty for being out with another woman and having fun. Then I remind myself that I am separated, I now have an ex-wife for all intents and purposes. And said ex-wife is currently on Sofia duty, so I have no logical reason for feeling guilty.

Especially when I have a very interested brunette practically offering her 'services' for one night only.

"I don't think either of us are in any condition to be driving... So Callie, I could call you a cab and you could go home... alone. Orrrr, you could accompany me back to my room at the Archfield." Jenna suggests. I have that fleeting moment of guilt, but it's quickly chased away when I feel Jenna place a hand on my thigh.

Screw it. I deserve to lose control and have a little fun. Plus, she's hot. So, so hot. I smirk at her, place my glass down on the table along with enough bills to cover our drinks. "Let's get out of here." My voice is low and suggestive as I grab her hand and lead her outside.

The walk to the Archfield is quick and filled with stolen glances and lusty eyes. Once we make it into the elevator, the tension starts to build. Jenna must sense it too, because she turns to stand in front of me.

"One night. That's all this is." She looks me dead in the eye, watching as thoughts run through my mind. After a few short seconds, I decide to stop thinking all together and act.

I grab her hips and pull her closer to me in one quick move. As if we're already in sync, she places her hands on either side of my face, bringing it closer to hers. I can feel her breath on my lips making me want her even more. I close the gap, and for the first time in over 5years, I am kissing someone other than Arizona.

She tastes like wine and something that I'm guessing is her natural taste. It's so different from Arizona's taste, something I am thankful for. I don't want to be thinking of her tonight.

We both let out small moans when our tongues meet for the first time, hands pulling each other impossibly closer, wanting to get lost in one another. Before things can heat up too much, we're broken apart by the ding of the elevator.

We walk, breathlessly to her room which she opens fairly quickly and pushes me inside. She barely has time to close the door before my hands are on her again, pinning her against the door. Our lips meet once again, this time more rough than in the elevator, both of us trying to fight for dominance.

I win the fight when I place my thigh in between her legs, pushing upwards slightly to elicit a whimper of defeat. She breaks away from the kiss to catch her breath whilst I attach myself to her neck Suckling lightly on her pulse point, resulting in a groan that comes from the back of her throat.

She tugs at the hem of my shirt, making me lift my arms for her to rip it off over my head. I quickly follow, throwing hers in the same direction mine flew. The first contact of skin to skin makes us let out matching moans. Jenna pushes me back until my legs hit the side of the bed. She nudges my shoulder, silently asking me to lie down.

I crawl to the centre of the bed and let my head rest on her pillows whilst I watch her sexily slip out of her skin tight jeans, leaving her in just a deep purple matching underwear set. She slowly stalks up the bed to hover above me. She tries to keep eye contact, but that's not what this is about. One night. That's it.

I pull her face down to meet mine in a hungry kiss, letting our tongues reacquaint themselves. Jenna balances on one arm, using the other to undo the button of my jeans, pushing herself up into a sitting position to pull them down my legs.

She sits back on her heels and looks at me, a small smile gracing her face as she rakes her eyes up and down my body. Insecurity settles itself within me, and I quickly wrap my arms over my stomach. I catch Jenna's eyes, as she calmly takes my hands in hers and pulls them away, whispering "Don't hide, you're beautiful."

I allow her to admire my body for a few seconds longer before pulling her on top of me once again. She smirks at my need, and wastes no time in straddling my thigh, using one of hers to grind into my heated centre. I can feel her centre on my thigh, and I smile at the heat emanating from her, showing her need for me.

I reach around her back to unclasp her bra, pulling it off of her shoulders before using both hands to knead the full breasts that greet me. Her pink nipples take little persuading on my end to become fully erect, drawing my mouth down to suckle on them. Jenna repositions herself above me to give me easier access as her moans come more frequently.

She grabs ahold of my hair with one hand, pushing my head into her chest, making me take more of her into my mouth. I swap to the other nipple giving it equal attention whilst my hand moves down her stomach to find her dripping core.

I pull away and flip us over so I'm now on top. I reattach my lips to Jenna's nipples whilst my fingers reach their destination. I stroke her over her panties, feeling the already wet material absorbing more and more of her arousal.

She grinds her hips into my hand, needing more. "Please, Callie" She pants. Normally, I like to tease, I like to hear my lover beg, but I hear the desperation in Jenna's voice, feel the power beneath her thrusts. She needs this. I hook my fingers in the side of her panties and pull them down and off of her.

I slide a finger through her folds marvelling at the amount of moisture that collects. "Fuck, you're so wet." I moan out, to which all I get in response is a whimper. I use my middle and ring finger to run from her opening up to her clit, making her hips jolt up. I let out a throaty chuckle and unceremoniously delve two fingers into her soaked core.

I watch as her head falls back and her back arches at the welcomed intrusion. I pump in and out of her at a dizzying speed, revelling in her pleas for me to go faster, to not stop, to go deeper, in the fluid that seems to be gushing onto my hand.

I feel her walls start to clench around my fingers, her own fingers digging into my back, likely to leave crescent shape indents, it all only fuels me to give it harder, faster, deeper, until...

"FUUUUUUCK! Unnghhh, Callie!" She comes loudly. So she's a screamer...

I still my fingers inside her, instead occasionally curl them to rub at her walls while she comes down. She twitches and shivers at every touch, grabbing my wrist, giggling, telling me she can't take anymore. I slowly pull out of her and catch sight at the wetness covering my hand, suddenly overcome with the need to see what she tastes like.

I bring my fingers to my lips, licking the tip of one before groaning and taking two into my mouth, sucking them clean under the watchful eye of Jenna.

"That's so hot." She smiles lazily before bringing my mouth to hers, taking my tongue in her mouth and suckling the remnants of herself off. We make out sloppily for a while until she gets her strength back and pushes me onto my back. In a sex filled rush, Jenna rips off my underwear, leaving me completely naked and ready for her. She shuffles down the bed slightly coming level with my centre. I silently breathe a sigh of relief that I visited the salon yesterday and got a fresh wax.

"Mmmm, you have a really pretty pussy..." Hmmm, I sense a dirty mouth coming on, this could be fun. She uses her fingers to open me up slightly to get a better look before she runs the flat of her tongue over my slit, causing me to gasp in pleasure and my hips to jump off of the bed momentarily.

"Mmmm, you taste really good too..." She giggles before quickly wrapping her lips around my clit, making sure to hold my hips down with one of her hands. I moan loudly, and realise I probably won't last long with her sucking so hard and using the tip of her tongue to rapidly flick over my engorged nub.

I tangle my hands in her hair, holding her to me whilst I grind myself onto her waiting mouth. She pulls away quickly causing me to whisper "No, no, keep going..." I've barely finished pleading before I feel her slip two fingers into me, resuming her oral work on my clit at the same time.

"Dios mio... I'm so close" I breathlessly warn. My thighs start closing in around her head, whilst my inner walls do the same to her fingers. A few more flicks of her tongue and a well positioned curl of her fingers has me arching off the bed, my eyes rolling back, and my mouth opened wide in a silent scream of pleasure.

She slows her ministrations and pulls out when the last wave of orgasm passes. Sauntering up my body to come face to face, she waits for me to open my eyes before smiling, and dipping her head down to meet mine in a post coital kiss.

She lazily rolls off of me to lie beside me. It's silently agreed that cuddling is a no-go area, so she rolls to face away from me, and in a few minutes, let's her exhausted body succumb to dreamland.

I lay in the bed for about 30 minutes before deciding to take my leave. I quietly dress and scribble a note to leave her for morning, thanking her for both work and personal related pleasures and wishing her a safe trip home. Walking out of the hotel and waving down a cab, the guilty feeling I dismissed earlier makes a reappearance. With a vengeance.


End file.
